¿Puedes creer posible ésto?
by Philipa Aleshre
Summary: En una mañana, un chico de cabellos casi plateados reflexiona sus sentimientos hacia una persona, y luego la ve en el campo de Quidditch y desea ir con ella. ¿Qué podría pasar mientras él está ahí con ella? FIN!
1. Un beso

**Notas de la Autora: **_Bien... ya llegue de nuevo y con otro fic U_U._

_Se que debo continuar los demás, pero es que se me ocurrió éste... ¡y les prometo que continuaré los otros!_

_Bueno, este fic va dedicado Ana Ceci, una de mis mejores amigas, que tiene sueños ¡BELLISIMOS! :P._

_¡Je! Eso fue todo, y ahí les va:_

***Empezado a escribir el Sábado 8 de Marzo del 2003 a las 10:27 A.M.***

----

Título: **"'¿Puedes creer posible ésto?'"**

Capítulo: _"Un beso..."_

_----_

¿Por qué no puedo decirte ésto? ¿Por qué no simplemente llego y te planto un beso? Ah... lo olvidaba..., se supone que te odiaba.

¿Te odio? Pue éso parece: siempre te insulto..., siempre intento que te metas en problemas..., o siempre intento verte... ¿llorar? ¿intento verte llorar?. ¡¿Por qué?! Yo también me siento mal en cuanto una lágrima de tus ojos veo brotar.

Todo ésto es demasiado lío, todo es demasiado frío, todo es demasiado confuso y todo ésto es demasiado estúpido.

Pero... ¡rayos! ¿Qué haces allá abajo?

Estas... ¿llorando?. Veo, aunque esté a larga distancia de ti, unas lágrimas que ruedan por tu rostro.

Muy decidido y sin mucho sentido, me paro del piso y me dirigo a los pasillos.

Despúes de mucho caminar, por fin logro llegar al campo de _Quidditch; despúes de tratar esquivar a la maldita gata de Filch o a él mismo, pero he llegado. _

Cuando te veo ahí, aún a lo lejos, y llorando, no puedo evitar sentirme enfadado; susurro para mí mismo que mataré al que te haya hecho llorar y doy unos largos y silenciosos pasos.

-Hola...-digo con un hilo de voz a duras penas audible para mis oídos, pero creo que me has escuchado.

Hay un profundo silencio entre nosotros...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dices rompiendo el hielo y sin verme a los ojos.

-Yo...-empiezo a ponerme nervioso.... ¿por qué tengo que ponerme así cuando estoy contigo?

-Vienes a burlarte de mi, ¿cierto?

-No...-te admiro de lejos, pero luego me siento a tu lado viendo hacia el pasto.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-dices; volteo a ver tu rostro, ya algunas lágrimas se han secado, pero han dejado su rastro.

Volteas a verme y... ¡Dios! Tus ojos, no puedo evitar verlos fijamente. Simplemente son... bellísimos...

Un nuevo y prolongado tiempo de silencio se apodera de nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-me preguntas finalmente alzando la voz y viéndome directamente.

-Yo... yo solo...-bajo el rostro al igual que la mirada; no se que hacer, como actuar... ¿qué hago?

Silencio... otro largo e innecesario silencio... ¿por qué siempre tienen que ser así los momentos que paso contigo? Silenciosos sin caso alguno; y extremadamente incómodos.

Rápidamente volví a dirigirte la mirada y me volví a sentir como perdido en tus ojos. Seguía sin saber que hacer: podía escupirte y luego sonreir maliciosamente mientra salía corriendo o podía...

Me acerque a ti de una forma rápida , sintiendo cada segundo una eternidad; mientras podíamos respirar el aire que el otro expiraba. Nuestros párpados se fueron cerrando muy despacio... despacio... despacio...

Y finalmente llegó el resultado..., finalmente te... te bese. Mientras lo hacía, podía sentir una bella sensación invadiendo mi cuerpo; por fin podía sentir tus suaves labios y... su miel era tan deliciosa como lo había imaginado.

Cuando el beso termino, yo aún mantenía mis párpados cerrados. Pensaba que al abrirlos, despertaría de un maravilloso sueño.

Los abrí lentamente mientras trataba de verte. 

Hubiera querido permanecer ahí más tiempo, hubiera querido decirte todo ésto, hubiera querido decirte que te quiero; pero no, yo simplemente me levanté del suelo mientras tu confundida mirada me seguía durante mi camino a traves del amanecer que anunciaba el despertar de un nuevo día.

Y ahí te quedaste, callada y asombrada, por algo que nunca creíste posible, por algo que nunca me creí capaz de hacer.

Observar tus ojos durante un largo rato fue bello, y besar tus labios lo fue aún más, pero... ¿qué vendría ahora después de todo ésto?

----

**Continuara...**

----

**Notas de la Autora: **_¡Lo logre! ¡Por fin! _

_^_^ ¿Les gustó? Espero continuarlo pronto... _

_Ay Dios... bueno, eso fue todo... no se me ocurren muchas cosas para poner aqui U_U_

_Bien, para howlers, galeones, knuts, sickles, regalos, maldiones, bromas y de más cosas mi mail es _im_with_rupert@hotmail.com_; o mejor dejenme un R/R y se facilitan la vida ;)._

_Bien... ¡adios! y gracias por leer!_

**_*_****Terminado de escribir el Sábado 8 de Marzo del 2003 a las 11:17 A.M.***

***Terminado de checar el Sábado 8 de Marzo del 2003 a las 11:22 A.M.***


	2. Pensamientos de Hermione Granger

**Notas de la Autora: **_¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Ya por fin continué este fic! ^_^._

_Bien, em... esta capítulo no está muy largo, y el próximo será el último capítulo, y algo más: éste será contado por Hermione._

_Sus sentimientos acerca de... ¡Malfoy!... ¿qué puede sentir una chica insultada por un chico hacia él?_

_Bueno, je, eso fue todo, así que ahí les va..._

***Empezado a escribir el Martes 18 de Marzo del 2003 a las 7:39 P.M***

----

Título: **"'¿Puedes creer posible ésto?'"**

Capítulo: _"Pensamientos de Hermione Granger..."_

----

Tarea... tarea... tarea... ¡y no la he terminado! ¿Qué me ocurría? ¡Siempre la tenía lista!

Estos últimos días he andado muy distraída, y es que... 

¡Dios! ¿Por qué? Todo por culpa de ese estúpido chico... un chico de cabellos plateados llamado Draco Malfoy... y al que amo.

¡¿Qué?! En serio... ¿lo amo?. Pues... creo que sí.

Nunca supe como empezó todo ésto, de un momento a otro lo veía y no podía creer la forma en la que mi corazón latía.

Y luego... ese beso... el que él me había dado.

¡En serio! ¡Me besó! Fue mientras lloraba porque sabía que él nunca me amaría... mientras pensaba spbre él y sus sonrisas... mientras lloraba y pensaba "¿Cómo él amaría a una _sangre sucia_?"... y mientras pensaba en su bello rostro, éste llegó inesperadamente entre la lluvia de mis ojos, entre aquellas tinieblas abundantes y desesperantes...

Nos intercambiamos pocas palabras, pero en mi mente resonaban los pensamientos sobre él: "¡Bésalo!", era aquél que más gritaba en mi mente atormentada.

Y, en eso, nos volteamos a ver, y yo quede totalmente perdida en su mirada, en esos fríos ojos que no podía dejar de ver. ¿Cómo es que un color así podía alegrarme tanto el día? No tengo idea del por qué.

Después de unas miradas intercambiadas, nuestros rostros se acercaban..., y luego el camino hacia sus labios había terminado, convirtiendose en aquel bello beso que aún recuerdo.

¡Dios! Aún puedo sentir sus labios... aún puedo imaginarlo a mi lado...

Sonrío mientras suspiro y pienso sobre aquel chico, pero...

-Hermione... ¡HERMIONE!-grita alguien a lado mío.

Volteo. Es Ron.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-pregunto con aire distraído.

Los veo con atención, están algo sudados, debe ser por la práctica de _Quidditch que han tenido._

Harry ve uno de mis libros y abre la boca mientras se sorprende...

-¡Hermione! ¡No has acabado los deberes!-dice jadeando.

Trago saliva, y logro notar que lo había olvidado.

Los dos se tiran sobre unos sillones mientras suspiran.

Un gran momento de silencio nos rodea.

-Y ¿cómo les fue en la práctica?-pregunto yo mientras sonrío, pero creo que no debí haberlo dicho, ya que sus rostros tomaron una mueca de enfado.

-No tuvimos...-dice Ron con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras volteaba a ver la ventana.

-Los estúpidos _Slytherins_ no dejaban de...

Inmediatamente que escuche _Slytherins _me exalte.

-¿Los _Slytherins_ están allá abajo?-dije sonriendo después de interrumpir a Harry.

-Si-contestó Ron extrañado.

Me levante del sillón y salí corriendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero logre escuchar a Ron murmurar: "¿Qué le pasa?".

Corri por los pasillos con un solo pensamiento en la mente: "Draco Malfoy"; tenía que llegar abajo y admirarlo... tenía que llegar abajo y...

¡Ahí estaba! Estaba bajando de su escoba y todos se estaban marchándo.

Corri a todo lo que daban mis piernas y logré alcanzarlo.

-Malfoy...-le dije, tomándolo por sorpresa, ya que estaba volteado.

Dio media vuelta y me miró fijamente; otra vez me topé con esos bellos ojos que me dejaban perdida.

-¿Si?-preguntó secándose el sudor de la frente.

Me acerque a él, le tome de la mano y le susurre al oído: "Tenemos que hablar".

De nuevo me vió atentamente mientras asentía alegremente.

Y ahora, lo único que quedaba, era saber que pasaba realmente entre los dos... y que sucedería ahora, después que ocurrío aquello sobre un beso del que nadie creyó.

----

**Continuara ---**

----

**Notas de la Autora: **_¡Si! ¡Lo logré! ^_^._

_Bien, ¿qué será lo que pasará después?..._

_¬_¬... Si, ya se, ya se sabe la pareja que será, pero... U_U._

_¡Debi de aberlo acabado ya! ¡No se por que le hago tanto al cuento!_

_Bueno, antes de que me vaya, les pido que hoy rezen, ya que tal vez mañana se empieze la guerra... :S._

_¡¡¡¡TENGO MIEDO!!!! ¡AHHHHH!_

_*Ivanna se secá las lágrimas* Bueno, je, para comentarios, galeones, knuts, sickles, maldiciones, howlers, CONSUELOS, REGALOS, ¡¡¡FOTOS DE RUPERT GRINT!!! o algo por el estilo, mandenme un mail a _im_with_rupert@hotmail.com_ ¡o mejor dejenme un R/R! Es más fácil ^_^._

_Bueno, adiós!_

***Terminado de escribir el Martes 18 de Marzo del 2003 a las 8:09 P.M.***

***Terminado de checar el Martes 18 de Marzo del 2003 a las 8:14 P.M.***


	3. Aclarándolo todo

**Notas de la Autora: **_¡Hola! ¡Y por fin es el último capítulo! ^_^._

_¡Es el segundo fic que acabo! Y fue el último que escribí U_U._

_Y ya no supe bien que ondas con lo de la guerra, pero, ¡por fas! rezen para que no se haga_

_Bueno, ya que, ahí les va._

***Empezado a escribir el Miércoles 19 de Marzo del 2003 a las 6:39 P.M.***

----

Título: **"'Podías creer posible ésto?'"**

Capítulo: _"Aclarándolo todo..."_

----

"Claro... ¿por qué no querría hablar contigo?" pensé para mis adentros mientras asentía con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Lanzaste un suspiro y lentamente abriste la boca para decirme...

-¿Por qué me besaste?

Deje de sonreir un momento... ¿cómo me ibas a preguntar éso? Se supone que con un beso se decían los sentimientos que tenía.

Pasó un corto rato, ya que yo trataba de desparalizarme, y empezé a reir locamente.

-¡Es increíble que Hermione Granger, la _sabelotodo, no sepa que significa un beso!-dije yo, aún confuso._

Te quedaste callada un momento, y luego, detenidamente, me observaste.

-En serio, ¿por qué me besaste?-volviste a cuestionarme-¿era una apuesta o alguna broma?

Paré mis risas burlonas, y luego, sin mucho sentido, tomé tu rostro entre mis manos y ahí lo deje escondido.

-¡Dios mío, Granger!-exclamé atontado, luego hiciste que mis manos mostaran de nuevo tu rostro.

-¡¿Por qué me besaste, Malfoy?!-preguntaste, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Quieres saber? ¿En serio quieres saber?-pregunté desafiando.

Asentiste con un rostro severo.

Lanzé yo un suspiro.

-¡¿Nunca te ha pasado que no quieres ver a alguien a los ojos por que sabes que si lo haces quedarás perdida en ellos?! ¡¿Nunca te ha pasado que con una sola mirada, o con alguna palabra, pueden alegrarte más de lo que esperabas?! ¡¿Nunca te ha pasado que has visto a alguien a los ojos y no has podido creer cómo un color así podía arreglar hasta el más horrible pensamiento?! ¡¿Nunca te ha pasado que cada vez que ves a alguien, tu corazón se desespera y tu respiración jadea?! ¡¿Nunca te ha pasado que cada vez que observas a alguien, tus piernas empiezan a temblar y que tus labios desesperados tienen la tentación de decir un: "Te amo"?!

Volviste a asentir nerviosamente.

-¡Pues por éso te besé, Hermione Granger! ¡¡¡POR QUÉ TE AMO!!!-grité, ya muy desesperado.

Y en éso, tú solo te quedaste callada de nuevo, paralizada y sin remedio, pero rápidamente tú... ¿te lanzaste a mis brazos?

¡Si! ¡Te habías lanzado a mis brazos! Te abrazé muy fuerte y recargué mi rostro contra tu cabello, luego lo empeze a acariciar tiernamente.

Después de un unos momentos de estar abrazados, alzaste tu rostro y estabas... ¿llorando?

-Yo... ¡Yo también te amo, Malfoy!-dijiste sonriendo.

Sonreí... ¡por fin lo había logrado! ¡por fin no tendría ya que intentar no verte más para no hacer un ridículo frente a tus ojos! Ahora que ya por fin sabía que me amabas, ya por fin podía sonreír de nuevo, ya podía besarte a cada momento... y lo mejor: ya sabía que la persona a la que más amaba, también me quería tanto como yo a ella.

----

**FIN**

----

**Notas de la Autora: **_Bien, espero que les haya gustado..._

_A mi este capítulo no me ha gustado mucho... no se, siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor e hize una total caca U_U._

_Bueno, pero espero que les haya agradado y eso me basta ^_^._

_Antes de irme, ya se que tal vez estén cansado se escuchar ésto, pero ¡REZEN! ¡NO QUEREMOS GUERRA!_

_Bien, en fin, para _howlers_, sickles, knuts, GALEONES, mails, comentarios, FOTOS DE RUPERT GRINT o si simplemente quieren chatear conmigo, mi correo es im_with_rupert@hotmail.com._

_¡Adiós! ¡Sigan Leyendo!_

***Terminado de escribir el Miércoles 19 de Marzo del 2003 a las 7:03 P.M.***

***Terminado de cehcar el Miércoles 19 de Marzo del 2003 a las 7:06 P.M.***


End file.
